Hank Garrett
| birth_place = Harlem, New York City | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | occupation = Actor | spouse = Agnes Deangelis (1963-1979) Linda Slessinger (1982-2008) | partner = | children = | parents = Ida and Sam Greenberg | relatives = }} Hank Garrett (born Henry Greenberg Cohen Sandler Weinblatt, October 26, 1931) is an American actor and comedian,"heater Reviews: Festen, Just Imagine, Never Land, Save Gertrude". by L.A. Weekly Theater Critics, October 14, 2009 best known for the television role of Officer Nicholson on Car 54, Where Are You?"the star of "Car 54 Where are you?" TALKS TO RETROCRUSH". RetroCrush. Early life and career Garrett was born in Harlem, New York City, to Sam and Ida Greenberg, both Jewish Russian immigrants. His birth certificate lists his name as Henry Greenberg Cohen Sandler Weinblatt. Garrett began powerlifting, bodybuilding and karate as a means of self-protection in a rough neighborhood, starting at age 13. He was the 1958 winner of the Junior Olympic Powerlifting competition. This led to an extended stint (1957-1966) in professional wrestling under the name of The Minnesota Farm Boy."Savage, Orndroff, Graham top 2009 PWHF induction list". by GREG OLIVER — Producer, SLAM! Wrestling. His mother was worried that he was on a path toward delinquency and had Willie Bryant and Sammy Davis Jr. talk to him, and they got him a job as a "band boy". He would set up the music stands for a band at shows, he was paid $50 for his first day of work. He later worked at the club owned by Larry Storch. After several years in pro wrestling, Garrett turned to comedy and performed a regular routine in the Borscht Belt, using anecdotes from his childhood years in Harlem. Television career As well as his regular role on Car 54, Where are You?,CAR 54, WHERE ARE YOU?: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON (DVD). Film Threat. Garrett has acted in a number of television productions including episodes of The Dukes of Hazzard, Knots Landing, Max Headroom, Santa Barbara, Three's Company, Airwolf, Knight Rider, Columbo, Dragnet, Kojak, Alien Nation. Garrett is also known for his voiceover work on Garfield and GI Joe. Film career Among Garrett's film credits are notable roles in Serpico, Three Days of the Condor,"The Celebrity Collector". Southeastern Antiquing and Collecting Magazine. Death Wish, and The Sentinel. Garrett tends to be cast as the "heavy" in many roles, He played a hitman dressed as a postman in Three Days of the Condor. During the filming a tell was needed so that the Redford character would know that Garrett was not a real postman and Redford thought of the idea to have Garrett wear Redford's shoes in the scene, that would raise suspicion. During the filming of the fight scene, Garrett broke Redford's nose. Garrett won the New York Film Critics’ Award for that role."Car 54: Where are you? set for a return to the small screen after more than 50 years". Daily Mail. Garrett has co-starred with television and film notables including Peter Falk, Patrick Stewart, Kathleen Turner, Christopher Lloyd, Al Pacino, Sophia Loren, James Coburn, Robert Redford, Faye Dunaway and James Earl Jones. Personal life Garrett has been married three times. His first wife was Agnes Deangelis (1963-1979), second Linda Slessinger (1982-2008) and third Deanna Marie Smith (July 23, 2017). Hank has two sons which he no longer had contact with. In 2014, Garrett is active in philanthropic causes, and is on the Screen Actors Guild board. He lives in the San Fernando valley and is working on production of a one-man show.Jay Robert Nash, Stanley Ralph Ross Cinebooks, 1987Cinefantastique, Volumes 6-7 Frederick S Clarke F. S. Clarke, 1977 Selected filmography *''The Producers'' (1967) - Stagehand (uncredited) *''A Lovely Way to Die'' (1968) - Henderson (uncredited) *''Richard'' (1972) - Advisor *''Serpico'' (1973) - Malone *''Death Wish'' (1974) - Andrew McCabe *''Three Days of the Condor'' (1975) - Mailman *''Deadly Hero'' (1975) - Buckley *''The Sentinel'' (1977) - James Brenner *''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) - Conductor *''Firepower'' (1979) - Oscar Bailey *''The Amityville Horror'' (1979) - Bartender *''The Jazz Singer'' (1980) - Police Sergeant *''Bambo & Dex'' (1983) - Chief of Police Snooper (English version, voice, uncredited) *''The Sting II'' (1983) - Cab Driver *''The Rosebud Beach Hotel'' (1984) - Kramer *''Johnny Dangerously'' (1984) - Mayor *''The Boys Next Door'' (1985) - Detective Ed Hanley *''Bad Guys'' (1986) - Bud Schultz *''Blood Frenzy'' (1987) - Dave Ash *''That's Adequate'' (1989) - Space Pilot *''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990) - Tom O'Henton *''Steel and Lace'' (1991) - Capt. Grover *''Final Approach'' (1991) - RSO *''Guns and Lipstick'' (1995) - Foreman *''Fatal Choice'' (1995) - Lt. Hadcock *''Exit in Red'' (1996) - Dr. Wayland *''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) - Manny - the bartender *''Safe House'' (1998) - Hitman / Postman *''The Modern Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1998) - Police Chief *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) - Guard *''The Million Dollar Kid'' (2000) - Delivery Dispatcher *''Moses: Fallen. In the City of Angels.'' (2005) - Lucky Palermo References External links * Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:People from Harlem